Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a device configured to be coupled with or to be integrated into a marker pen or other writing implement, such that the marker pen or writing implement is adapted for mounting on a glassboard, whiteboard or the like to conveniently locate the marker pen thereon.
Description of the Related Art
Blackboards and whiteboards have been in use for a long time. These devices provide a convenient space for instructors or attendees at meetings to record their thoughts for a group using chalk and pens. Whiteboard, and more recently glassboards, have gained popularity as more convenient and cleaner to use than blackboards. One common problem with whiteboards is a lack of systematic way to keep track of markers pens used with them. A common technique for keeping markers pens with the board includes using a tray formed in or mounted to the frame of the whiteboard.
Glassboards, which are gaining in popularity form part of, or are mounted to a wall surface. A layer of glass is the structure upon which the user writes. These devices improve on whiteboards in being more durable, and being more aesthetically pleasing with a sleek, modern look. While glassboards can be equipped with a tray for marker pens and other accessories, such components are utilitarian and take away from the aesthetics of the installation.
Pens and markers have been combined with attachment devices to help secure them to structures. Most pens have a clip for securing the pen to paper or a shirt pocket. Lanyards can be attached to pen body or caps to make the pen wearable. Magnets have been used in place of clips or to secure ends of a pen to an object. While these techniques have been used even in connection with whiteboards, the magnet arrangements have been insufficient or inconvenient for use with glassboards, whiteboards, and the like.